An Undead Fairytale
by J.M.Atkins
Summary: In an alternate reality where Buffy and Spike are getting married and Willow and Xander are together. There are some scenes with Angel and his gang where Doyle is still alive and is with Cordelia. They are all invited to the wedding…and so are you.
1. Chapter 1

In an alternate reality where Buffy and Spike are getting married and Willow and Xander are together. There are some scenes with Angel and his gang where Doyle is still alive and is with Cordelia. They are all invited to the wedding…and so are you. So take a step (more like a huge leap) into my imagination and enjoy the show!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_We find ourselves at the_ _Summers' house. Buffy is standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up. Xander is standing next to her, Willow's arm locked in his. Another boy is standing at the opened front door._

"Dawn! Your date is here! Are you coming or what?" _says Buffy to Dawn in a stressed voice._

_Dawn yells down from upstairs,_ "I'll be down in a minute, Buffy! Hold your horses! Hey Darrin!"

_The boy at the opened door turns out to be Darrin and yells up to Dawn_, "Hey Donny! Aren't you ready to go yet? I'm fifteen minutes late and you still aren't down here!"

"Sorry! My hair just wouldn't cooperate with me," _says Dawn as she appears at the top of the stairs._

_Xander and Darrin stand gawking at Dawn's beauty. Willow nudges Xander in his ribs with her elbow and his eyes automatically go to her. He blushes and smiles at his red haired girlfriend._

"I'm sure you would have looked beautiful no matter what. Now come on. The movie starts in twenty minutes and we still have to drive all the way across town," _says Darrin as he wraps his arm around Dawn and moves to the door. _

_Dawn and Darrin walk out of the front door, closing it behind them. Buffy sighs and turns to Xander and Willow._

"You two ready to go? The others are probably already at the Bronze waiting for us."

"Yah. Dawn's date was really late," _says Willow turning to Xander_, "You wouldn't leave **me** waiting for fifteen minutes, would you Xander?

"Honey, I wouldn't leave you waiting for five minutes," _Xander says to his girlfriend and she wraps her arms around his shoulders. _

_Willow smiles and the two of them share a kiss. Buffy yells up the stairs again._

"Giles!_" There's no answer so she yells again._ "Giles!" _Yet again there is no answer so she yells slightly louder. _"GILES!" _When there is still no answer from Giles she rolls her eyes toward Xander who chuckles. Buffy yells again, _"DAD!"

"Yes dear!" _is the response in the form of Giles's very British accent._

"The gang and I are going down to the Bronze for a couple of hours! We'll be coming back here for dinner at around eleven and Willow, Xander, and Spike will be staying for breakfast. OKAY!"

"Spike! I thought you two were on a break!"

"We were, for about two weeks! We're back together now!"

_Giles talks to himself, "_I'll never understand the minds of teenagers…..or Vampires." _And then he talks aloud to Buffy_, "Alright dear! Don't forget a jacket. It's supposed to get chilly tonight.

"Already got one on…….DAD! Bye!"

"Bye dear!"

_Willow and Xander shout together_, "Bye Ripper!

_With a little laugh in his voice, Giles answers with,_"Bye Xander! Bye Willow!"

_The three of them walk out of the house together. They all laugh about calling Giles his old nickname of Ripper._

_The Bronze. Xander and Willow are locked in each others arms, swaying back and forth to a slow tune playing from the speakers. Buffy and Spike are sitting on the couch, Spike leaning onto her, their lips locked tightly together, making out._

_Spike is kissing Buffy,_ "mmm---mmm---hmmm….." _He raises his head and looks at Buffy, speaking to her with a gentle British accent, _"Why don't we go back to my crypt? We could have some fun……like we used to?

"No…..I told Giles that we would be coming back there by eleven."

_Spike hangs his head and whimpers._

"You're coming too! I told him that you, Xander, and Willow would be staying for breakfast. I'll take you back to your crypt in the morning. Giles bought a new car and said we could take it out for a spin tomorrow."

"Oh Boy! Sounds like oodles of fun, Buffykins!" _Replies Spike, sarcastically_.

_Buffy looks at him disapprovingly,_ "Okay! First of all…….never ever call me that again! And second….its a hearse, so I think you might like it."

_Spike's eyes grow wide,_ "Giles bought a hearse! You're kidding me…….right?"

_Buffy grins,_ "Nope! It's actually really cool."

"I imagine that it is. I'm just surprised because………are we talking about the same Giles? Rupert "Ripper" Giles! Giles that adopted you after your mum….God rest her soul….passed on!"

_Buffy_ _rolls her eyes at him and pushes him off of her, _"Yes dear. That Giles! You need to be nicer to him. He is my Dad now after all."

"Sorry honey. I guess I'm just trying to get used to him not minding that we're together. He doesn't mind……right?"

"No Spike. He doesn't mind at all. Now we should get going, it's almost eleven already. _She stands up and yells to Xander and Willow. _"Xander…..Will….Time to go. It's almost eleven and I told Giles we'd be home by then. _Xander nods at her and pulls Willow towards the door._

_We now find ourselves in the interior of the Summer's house. The front door opens and Buffy, Spike, Xander, and Willow walk in. Xander and Willow start to kiss the instant they are in the door._

_Buffy yells up the stairs,_ "Giles!" _There is no answer. _"Dad!" _There is still no answer._ "Hmmm! I wander where he is."

_Spike finds a note on the table by the door,_ "Look…here's a note. "**_Went to Olivia's place. Be back late. Giles_**."

_Buffy smiles at her friends,_ "Even better. We have the place to ourselves. Will, you and Xander can take the attic room, and spike and I'll be in my room."

_Xander frowns at Buffy's words,_ "Why can't we use Giles's room?"

"Because, that's totally gross. Besides, what if he wanders in at two in the morning and finds the two of you all naked in his bed. You wouldn't want that would you?"

_Xander and Willow_ _exchange a look and speak at the same time,_ "We'll be in the attic room. See you in the morning." _They run up the stairs and are heard climbing the ladder to the attic. The sound of the attic door closing echoes through the house._

_Buffy and Spike walk up the stairs together. When they get to her bedroom door, Spike pushes her up against the door and they kiss. Buffy turns the doorknob behind her and they walk into the room. The door closes and the house is momentarily silent. _

_Two hours later, Giles enters the house. He closes the door and heads up to his room, passing a clock which reads 3 O'clock AM. He passes Buffy's door on his way and raises his fist to knock and let her know he is home. He stops when he hears a sound from inside the room. He presses his ear to the door and listens. The sound of the bed squeaking and thudding against the wall can be heard through the door. He hears a low moan. Giles lowers his fist and shudders with disgust. He shakes it off and heads to his room, locking his door behind him. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_The next day, when Buffy awakes, she finds herself in the arms of her muscular British boyfriend. He lies there next to her, not breathing, as usual. The non breathing aspect of the man was one of the many things that scared her about him. She had been dating him on and off for quite a while now, but she still had not gotten used to it. _

_She rises to her feet and puts on Spike's long, black, button up, silk, shirt. She slowly opens the door to the hallway and steps out. Walking down the stairs, she looks at her sloppy self in the mirror by the front door. She has "sex" hair and is just as tired as could be. She walks to the couch and flops down onto one of the big puffy cushions. _

_Moments later, a very sloppy Spike appears at the top of the stairs. He is about to enter the living room when he stops at the second step from the bottom. He stares at the sunshine on the floor in front of him, and then he turns his gaze to Buffy on the couch. She just looks at him confused._

"Something wrong," _she asks him with a smile._

"Oh! No dear. Nothing is wrong at all. Would you like to go to bed with a big pile of dust tonight, or a handsome British bloke?" _he replies sarcastically._

_Getting his oh so obvious hint, she rises to close the curtains behind her head. The sunlight had been pouring into the living room and across the front entry because it was nine in the morning. When all the light is gone, Spike enters the room. _

"So….how did you two sleep?" _asks Giles coming into the room. He grins at Spike, who is now sitting on the couch, with Buffy curled in his lap._

"We slept quite well, thank you. How about you, Rupert? How is Olivia doing?" _says Spike jokingly._

_Giles had been dating Olivia for a while now and he found himself at her place quite often. He found it easier to go to her Flat rather than bringing her over to his now full house. With Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and now Spike, living there with him, it was quite crowded._

"Not that it's any of your business," _snaps Giles to Spike, _"but, Olivia is doing just fine. And I better not find her some night with bight marks in her neck!"

"Look Giles…I would never touch Olivia, because I know that if I did Buffy would never speak to me again…and would probably would dust me in a heartbeat. And besides, if you ever do find her with bite marks in her neck, you'll do good to remember that this is Sunnydale, California, home of the Hellmouth and all Demon Spawn. I'm not the only vampire in town."

_Giles simply glares at Spike and sits down to sip at his tea. What he really wanted to say was, "I only tolerate you because you are dating my daughter." But instead, he just kept quite._

_Ever since Buffy's mother, Joyce, had died two years earlier, he had been very lonely. He had found Olivia from his past. He had loved Joyce but never had the courage to tell her. (Although he had slept with her on accident, one time when they were under the spell of Bewitched candy). She had been a great woman, and Giles had been glad to take Buffy and Dawn as his own children, since he had never had any of his own. _

_Buffy nuzzles her head under Spike's chin and closes her eyes. Wrapping his muscular arms around her thin ones, he kisses the top of her head. They both let out a long sigh as they sink into the couch. _

_A sleepy Dawn enters the room, with her hair in a pony tail and her feet nuzzled into fuzzy pink bath slippers. She plops down next to the Spuffy (Spike and Buffy as one person) puddle of flesh, and groans. She scrunches her knees up to her chest and sips at her hot chocolate. _

"How is it, Dawn?" _asks Giles with a smile. _"Not too hot I hope."

"Not too hot at all. I quite like it. There is nothing like a warm cup of hot chocolate to start your Saturday." _Dawn says with a loud sigh as she too sinks into the comfy couch. _

"So what are your plans for today, kids?" _Giles asks, turning to Buffy and spike now, who appear to have fallen asleep again._

"Well," _says Buffy, _"I promised Spike here a ride in your new hearse, Giles. If that's okay with you,"_ she pauses a moment. And then, batting her eyes, _"Daddy!"

_Giles groans and sighs at her, while rolling his eyes. _"Do you know what that does to me?" _he asks with another sigh. _"You know I can't say no when you call me that!"

_Buffy smiles up at Spike, then at Dawn. At that moment, Willow and Xander, both still in their pajamas, shuffle into the room and fall to the floor in another puddle of flesh and robes. _

"So I guess the plan is to take everybody for a ride in the hearse; take the old couch over to Spikes crypt; take Xander home to get some clean clothes….and a shower….; drop Dawn off at Marissa's for the day; come home in time for lunch and a nap; pick up Spike and Xander for a quick patrol; then we'll all go to the Bronze for some fun this evening." _Says Buffy, stating the facts rather than asking for permission from her newly acquired father. _

_Giles smiles and nods his approval. The gang being busy for a whole day was a rare thing. But it meant that he had time to get some work done without being pestered by the loud music, or the loud laughing that Xander often came to when Willow was anywhere in the immediate proximity. _

"Buffy, before you take the hearse out for a spin, there are a few things I have to tell you," says Giles rising from his seat. "First of all, I don't want you driving it, and not buts. I want Xander, Spike, or Willow to drive it. We all know how your driving is. And second of all, I want to show you some of the things that I had done to this new car of mine."

_Rising to their feet, Giles leads the gang outside to the hearse which is shielded from the morning sun by an overhanging roof, so that spike can examine it without becoming a pile of dust. _

_Giles opens the back of the hearse to reveal a spacious trunk and curtained windows. He stands aside as the gang stares in awe at the fabulous car. Then he begins to explain what he had done to it. _

"Ok, first of all, I want you to notice the curtains on all of the windows in the back. They are there so Spike can ride along and not blow up. Or they can be used to hide each of you in here and surprise your enemies. Then I want you to see something else," _he pauses and opens a trap door at the back of the hearse. Inside is a compartment filled with wooden stakes, crossbows, flare guns, crosses, flame throwers, and many other assorted weapons and ammunition for slaying vampires and demons. _

"How in the world did you get a hold of all of these weapons, Giles?" _Xander asks, not really wanting to know the answer. Giles replies with the typical spy movie response of, "You don't want to know."_

"OH!" _Giles exclaims, acting as though he had just remembered something important. _"One more thing to show you," _he says, crawling into the hearse on all fours. He stops at about the middle and pulls up yet another trap door. Instead of revealing weapons and ammunition, the trap door reveals a hole leading to the ground below_


End file.
